Drow
by Youikina
Summary: A potions accident causes six students and one annoyed Potions master disappear from their world and changed them. They are no longer human and are now a once deceased race called the Drow.
1. Chapter 1

He sat in his prison of a room withing the halls of the school. He has been living here, because he can't afford to let Dumbledor find his home. He could do nothing but listen to the sounds of students running to class, his class.

He loved children but he hated teaching them potions. They do not realize how dangerous it is to mess around in class.

Sighing, he walked into to his class. He is going to have to yell at someone.

"Get to work," he snapped at the students before they ushered to get their potions done. He sighed as he watched Potter move around the classroom. He chould tell the boy is not feeling to well. He was not in the mood to yell at anyone right now.

"Everyone duck," screamed Granger as Longbottom threw something, that did not belong, into the potion. He realized what was going to happen.

"Everyone get out,' he screamed and the students ran to get. He nearly got everyone out before it exploded. He screamed as it hit him. It felt like his insides are being ripped inside out. He heard other screams but he could not focus. He couldn't do nothing as his body thrashed as it changed with the potion.

0000000000

He woke in to a stiff body. He sat up before he looked down. He looked down to see he has blue skin. He looked up to see he is in a forest. He has wasit length silver hair. He looked over to his left to see six sleeping children with blue skin. He noticed a boulder on the side of the moutain beside him move to show a door. He levitated the six into the room, where he gasped as the inside houses. A lost civilization. He moved to the first house to see beds. He layed the six down before going over to the center of town.

A blood red gem is in the middle of it. He put his hand on it. A hologram of a thin man appeared in front of him.

"What are you doing here child," said the man.

"We appeared here after a potions accident and I have two questions. What am I? Where is this place?" asked Severus before the man chuckled.

"You certainly are straight forward. You, young Drow, are in the city of the Drow. We died out several. If you appeared here, it must be your destiny to conintue on with our race. We must change you into an adult. We can have a child running around," said the man.

"There are six others," said Severus looking at the man who suddenly looked shocked at the him.

"Bring them here," said the man. Severus went and levitated them to the stone. The man sighed before looking around, trying to figure out what to do.

"My name is Umbra. What is your name,' asked the man.

"Severus," said Severus before the man nodded.

"It will take a second but then you will be adults and you will have to face this world. Do try not to start a fight with the elves. They always hated us because they thought us dark. So I will make you teenagers,' said the man.

The stone glowed a bright red. He could not see anything. The light was too bright.

Severus looked down when the light was gone. He is dressed in black pants, with a black shirt, a black sash making sure his pants don't fall down. A deep black cloak wrapped around his shoulder. He really wanted to look into a mirror.

A big mirror appeared in front of him.

He noted his has a deep red color for eyes instead of his old black. He noticed his braids as he moved. He looked like a deadly predator.

He heard a groan as he realized he has had new skills and traits.

The six beside him, slowly sat up.

"Good morning," he said before they looked up in shock.

"Professor Snape,' said a voice, he recognized as Harry Potter.

"Yes Potter. While we are here, everyone say who you are you," said Severus.

"Draco Malfoy,' said the boy beside Harry.

"Pansy Parkison,' said the girl beside Draco.

"Hermione Granger," said the girl beside Pansy.

"Blaise Zabini," said the boy beside Granger.

"Ronald Wealsey," said the boy on the end.

"Okay, since we are no longer in our own dimension, we are all going to start over and live together. You have new knowledge and powers. I would suggest using new names as well. Most likely Latin names," said Severus.

"I'll take Notitia,"said Hermione before he nodded at her.

"Good choice. I will take the name Astus,' said Severus before looking at Draco.

"Duras," said Draco with ease before Severus nodded.

"How about Levitas for Harry, it means lightning," said Hermione looking at the boy, who scar is now silver.

"I agree with it," said Harry before looking at everyone around.

"Pluvia," said Pansy looking at her nails. Draco chuckled before smiling at his friend.

"Vesica," said Blade before he standing up.

"I will take any name,' said Ron.

"How about Bardus," said Draco before Hermione smiled.

"It certainly fits him," said Pansy before harry smiled as Hermione whispered the meaning in his ear, it means stupid.

"Okay we are going to start a new life. Potter and I will go hunting. Draco I want you to make the place is livable. Pansy you will have to help with clothing and Granger when we bring back do you think you could make it," he asked.

"I do not know how to cook," said Hermione blushing.

"I can cook," said Harry before everyone turned to him in shock.

"Very well. Let's go," said Severus as he grabbed the dagger that is now on his hip. He has several daggers on his person. One sticks out from the rest. It has grey handle with a black blade. On the handle, gold and silver vines are on it to look like it is gowing up to reach the tip of the blade. He noticed Potter has several daggers along with with a black sword on his hip.

00000000000

They moved through the forest, quietly as they got another rabbit with a arrow. Potter found several wild potatoes and many herbs. He collected them with ease and continued with the hunting.

"There is a deer up there,' he whispered to Potter. Potter nodded before readying an arrow. He suddenly stopped. He gave the signal to stay still. The deer went down without them doing anything. Two people walked into the clearing where the deer lays dead.

The first has stunning blond hair with a bow hanging from his shoulder. He noticed their pointed ears and he could sense that they would kill them if they were seen.

Potter retreated. He moved quickly beside the younger boy.

In total they got seven rabbits and a fox. They rushed back to their city and found that it was cleaned.

"Severus, we still have our magic," called Draco as he ran to them.

"That is good,' he said before walking to an area.

"They got a library," said Granger coming from a building. Potter grabbed the clean pan and out it over a fire. He cut the fur off the dead animals and passes it to Pansy, who left instantly. He grabbed his dagger and started cutting the meat.

He watched as Potter made the food. Wooden bowls were handed out by Blaise and silverware by Ron.

"Okay, I got something,' said Hermione bringing out a scroll made out of animal skin.

"What is Granger," he said without his normal sneer.

'Well, the Drow of the past, used to be ruled by an evil priestess or Priest. They were extremely powerful, however, they became enemies with the elves, who eventually killed them," started Granger.

" So we have a ruler," said Pansy.

"It would be Snape. He was the one who was given the dagger of the rulers,' said Granger.

"We should really start using our new names," said Draco before he nodded in agreement.

"Notitia, please continue,' He said before she smiled at him.

" We should just make a small area here to live. We do not want to start a war with such few of us. Avoid Elves, at all cost,' she said before Levitas smiled at her.

"So what should we do," asked Vesica as he took the first bit out of the food.

"Wow, Levitas, this is amazing." Said Vesica before he began eating more of the food. Notita smiled at Levitas before taking a bowl of food.

"Well, right now, we start our new life," said Severus before sighing as he held out his dagger.

This is the dagger that made him be here with his new family. No matter what happens, he is going to give his best to make sure his new family stays safe and happy, even if they do not like it. He is going to protect them.


	2. Short chap

Levitas stalked through the forest. It was his job to hunt tonight. They came up with a simple way of living. Astus was a great leader and made sure they are well taken care of. Levitas saw a deer and readied an arrow.

Then he felt it. Someone is watching him closely. He had to make sure he looked like he didn't notice the person. He fired the arrow. He walked over to the fallen but still alive deer. Taking a dagger he slid it into the heart of the deer, killing it quickly and without too much pain.

Levitas picked up the deer, making sure not to show his skin. He kept his hood down so the man would not see his face.

He walked over to an entrance in a mountain. He saw Duras walking from the wood. He silently signaled the care mode. The care mode is a code they made to make sure they survive.

"Good job, Levitas," said Duras before taking the deer.

"I will be home later. I have to go gather some herbs," said Levitas before he moved to the woods. They split up. He could tell the man could not choose which one of them to follow.

"_Expelliarmus,"_ he shouted as he waved his hand at the man behind the tree. The person moved in time. Duras took off with the food.

The blond man pulled out a sword. Levitas instead of fighting the man took off in the other direction of his home.

His tried thinking of spells but he is getting to scared to think of anything. He moved fast but the blond was catching up.

Then he got to the clearing where he saw a branch. He started climbing up it. He wanted to get out of the situation.

Crack!

Levitas looked up to notice he is in a room full of elves. He backed up against the corner between the bookshelf and wall. An elf with black hair stepped forward and he tried to get farther away from the Elf.

"Get away," he screamed before he tried bolting for the door. Two younger black haired elves held him as the elf turned to the others in the room.

"Since when a man been afraid of an elf," said the she-elf with black hair.

He dunked down, swept out his leg, knocking over the black haired elf on his right, into the one on his left.

He then rushed out of the room. He needed to get someplace safe. He just rushed through the courtyard and tried to head for the forest.

The blond, who was chasing him earlier, stepped out of the woods. The blond stepped forward holding out a hand.

"Get away from me," Levitas screamed before he noticed he us surrounded by elves. He always had the worst luck. Levitas wanted to cry at his bad luck. He needed to think of something fast. He pushed the blond out of the way and ran for the forest.

Another black haired elf on a horse stepped between him and the forest.

"Why do you run, child," asked the black haired of on the ground, which was stepping closer to him.

"Stay away from me," said Levitas backing up, straight into the horse. The man pulled him up, onto the horse. He struggled but realized, he is totally exhausted. He couldn't move anymore if he tried.

He went limp against the elf holding him. The elf lowered his hood before he could even attempt to stop him.

He fell into blissful unconsciousness as gasp rang through the elves watching him.

000000000000

Astus paced in the hall. All of the others are around him.

They needed to get Levitas back. He used to blame everything on Levitas but now; he knew the elves have been watching the area intensely. It was his fault Levitas got caught by those blasted elves.

"What are we going to do," asked Bardus as he cooked the food, Levitas caught for them.

"We need to talk to the elves," Astus said before Notitia nodded in agreement.

"I will go write the letter to ask them to talk," said Notitia before Pluvia went to help her so it would sound formal.

00000000

Levitas woke on a soft bed. He moved to slowly sit up. He looked around to see only a white room. He couldn't remember where he is.

"Your finally awake," said the she-elf from yesterday. Instantly, he was against the wall looking for a way to escape.

"Calm down, Father has elves on every route. We just want to talk," said the she-elf.

"Why," he asked to her. She looked at him confused.

"Why what," she asked in her confusion.

"Why did you not kill me yet," Levitas said as if it was normal everyday thing.

"Is that why you are afraid of us," asked the She-Elf.

"You mean to tell me you elves forgot," sneered Levitas before the she-elf looked at him really confused.

"You are going to have to speak to my father," said the she-elf

He always has the worst luck.


	3. wierd

Levitas walked through the room looking down at the hallway as he followed the she-elf. He really wanted to return home. The elves forgot who they were or are they hiding something. He has no idea but he is soon going to find out.

The she-elf pointed out that there are guards at every escape route. She is right. There is no way he is going to get out of here without getting someone hurt. Right now, that is the last thing he needs.

He moved to the door the she-elf stopped at. She pointed in and he opened the door to see the dark haired elder elf from yesterday. He moved in and the she-elf shut the door behind him.

"Please have a seat," said the elf. He moved to sit down. He is going to make the best out of this.

"Why haven't you killed me yet," he asked as he flopped onto the chair. The elf looked at him in shock.

"We don't know who you are," said the elder elf.

" What is your name," he asked looking at the elf.

"My name is Elrond," said the man.

"The name is Levitas," he said before the elder elf stared at him.

"How could you not know of us? Our ancestors have been enemies for generations," said Levitas before the elf stared at him again.

"Many centuries ago, a fire burned most of the library. There is much of our past we still have yet to learn," said the man.

"Go to Mirkwood and ask for knowledge about the Drow," said Levitas before he looked at his nails. Ignoring all questions coming he way, he was returned to his room.

He sat on the bed just wondering what is going on at home.

00000000

Duras searched through the woods with Astus and Bardus. They are making sure no elves enter their territory. Two black haired elves entered a clearing they are watching. They are young and they are in their area.

"Don't hurt them, knock them out," said Astus before he nodded. He moved behind on of the black haired men before the other saw him. By then, it was already too late. He grabbed the one in front of him while Bardus knocked the other on the base of the neck. The elf struggled in his hands.

"Send word to the Elves, I want Levitas back," said Astus.

000000000

Elrond sat in shock as a pitch-black owl landed in front of him. The owl lifted up its leg and he grabbed the letter. The owl perched itself on his bookcase as he opened the letter.

He froze in shock.

Give back Levitas or you will not see the two black haired elves we captured

A picture is behind it, a picture of his sons. They are laying on what looks like a soft bed and look unharmed. For that he is glad but he wants them back. He wanted to cry but he looked up enraged. He already sent Glorfindel to Mirkwood.

0000000

Levitas woke in shock as Elrond forced him into a sitting position. He saw the rage and the sadness in his eyes. Then he saw the black owl, Notitia is in the room with him. She is watching him closely, just in case Elrond does something stupid.

He said," they have your sons don't they?"

"How did you," asked Elrond.

"That is how they are feeling since you took me. We all have very bad past. Then we became the Drow and now we are a family. You took me from them. Let me go and I will bring they back you," said Levitas before Elrond nodded at him. He just felt he should trust him.

Levitas turned into a black phoenix before flying out of the room. Notitia followed him closely.

00000000

He landed in the cave. Notitia transformed behind him. He was suddenly trampled by all of his family.

"I have to take the two elves home," said Levitas. Astus nodded before they all transformed into their phoenix forms before Harry grabbed the one closest to him. Astus grabbed the other and they flew to the city of the elves.

They reached the city to see the elves gathered in town. They lowered the two next to their father, who gripped them closely.

Astus and Levitas transformed.

"They are unharmed and have been asleep the whole time. They will sleep for about a week because a certain Drow does not know how to cast a proper spell," said Levitas with a smirk as Bardus transformed.

"How many times do I have to say I am sorry," he cried in fake agony.

"11 billion," said Astus before Bardus gasps.

"Who is your dark priest or priestess," said a blond in front of them

"Don't have one," said Notitia smiling at the blond after she transformed.

'We are the new generation of Drow. The old Drows are extinct. We were made by a potions accident," said Astus before Notitia smiled at the blond and Duras and Levitas.

"We got a trine-bond," she said in a singsong voice.

"Oh god, no," said Astus


End file.
